No Escape Just Apocalypse
by BakandaSama
Summary: Quand un rituel censé lier les âmes refait surface après 9 années, et que l'amitié fait place au ressentiment. Certains mots ne devrait jamais être prononcés ... au risque de les regretter à tout jamais. L'univers de D Gray-Man et de Corpse Party ont fusionnés, plus rien ne pourra arrêter la Folie qui en découle, à part en le payant de son sang. Bienvenue dans le Monde de Sachiko.
1. Chapter 1

... Oui je sais. J'ai un max de fics a continuer, des chapitres a taper, mais la j'avais vraiment trop d'inspi pour cette fics TcT alors soyez indulgents !

Bon bon boooooooooon qu'avons nous-là ? Un remake de corpse party version d gray peut-être ? B-)

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce RPG, adapté en manga et en anime, mais il vaut le détour. IL est SO BADASS et si vous voulez voir un aperçu de l'histoire, regardez ne serait-ce que l'opening~~~  
Vous SAUREZ DANS QUEL ETAT SERONT LES PERSONNAGES.

Cette fics est pas pour les lopettes : FOLIE, SANG, BOYAUX, PLEURE, HYSTERIE, ... Bref. Vous pouvez lire, c'est juste sombre et glauque xD Je vous préviens juste au cas ou vous seriez une petite nature ... Quand on voit ce que je peux faire dans "Lettres d'un condamné", vous vous doutez que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi que d'écrire un truc de ce genre !

Je vous laisse avec le prologue, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

LET'S READ !

* * *

Je courais sans m'arrêter, mon corps était en feu et mon souffle sonnait rauque à mon oreille. Tout autour de moi s'effaçait et seule sa silhouette se découpait au travers de cette foule morne et sans vie. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, prêt à sortir tel un diable de sa boite, et seul l'amas de chair qui me servait d'enveloppe corporel semblait pouvoir le retenir. Je tendis une main désespéré et pâle pour fendre l'obscurité et atteindre son bras orné de dentelles, mais, au moment ou ma main allait se resserrer autour de son poignet gracile, le noir se fit et mes yeux s'entre-ouvrirent sur la pénombre et la froideur lugubre de ma chambre.

J'ouvris entièrement mes yeux, mes pupilles s'agrandissant pour m'habituer à un environnement que je ne connaissais que trop bien : mon porte-manteau, ou une chemise reposait, le pied de mon lit, et une légère commode ou un sablier trônait fièrement, m'exposant son horrible et horripilant contenu.

\- Tch… Fais chier …

Je me redressai, mon coude me servant de trépied, et me frotta les yeux doucement avant de ramener ma main face à mon visage : elle était mouillée.

\- Putain de rêve à la con …

Comme toute les nuits depuis 9 ans, le peu de temps ou j'arrivais à me reposer était pour faire ce cauchemar, et toutes les nuits sans exception je me réveillais, pantelant et le visage inondé de larmes.

Abandonnant mes pensées, je sortis mes jambes du lit et me leva, chancelant sous la prise d'un vertige. Je me retins au barreau de ma tête de lit et me traina jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et respirer un peu d'air vivifiant venant de cette aube timide et de la rosée couvrant les herbes hautes.  
Finissant de me réveiller et jugeant mon allure potable dans le reflet des carreaux fendus, j'enfilais un pantalon en toile et la chemise qui pendait misérablement, et sortis de ma chambre, la tête encore dans le coltard et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

\- Salut Yu ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Bien qu'il soit un peu tôt, je te savais lève-tôt mais pas au point de te réveillé a 5h30 … Le vieux Panda m'as forcé à compulsé des tonnes de livres poussiéreux, je sais pas comment je fais pour tenir encore debout alors que j'ai travaillé toute la nuit ! Tu viens avec moi manger un bout ou tu vas … Hé ! Yu ! Attend moi ! OH !

Je laissais le lapin crétin finir son monologue et entama ma marche vers le réfectoire. Ignorant le « Hé Yu » qu'il me lança pour la dixième fois – pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore tué ?-, je descendis les escaliers qui me menait vers cet abruti efféminé de cuistot et mes sobas adorés – la seule raison de laisser cet attardé en vie, c'était sa bouffe – en priant pour ne trouver personne d'horripilant, chiant, emmerdant, abrutissant, et possédant tous les autres diminutifs susceptible de me casser les burnes dés le matin. Malheureusement pour moi, l'autre pleurnichard de Dracula et cette grosse cruche de Miranda rentrait de mission et se trouvait sur ma route.

_Bah … Un coup dans le lard et un regard méchant et ils comprendront…._

Ce que je fis, comme une grosse brute histoire de leurs faires comprendre doublement que je ne supporterais aucune pleurnicherie inutiles ou un ultime « désolé » de la part de ce duo d'abrutis dégénérés. Ca marcha assez bien, et content du petit effet de mon attaque, je fis un rictus.

Après avoir ouvert la porte du réfectoire, encore assez vide à cette heure ci, et avoir pris mon plateau sans un regard pour cet idiot sans cervelle de cuistot, je me dirigeai vers la table ou Marie mangeait avec entrain et m'assit à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Kanda.

\- Grb'Lut …

\- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Je baissais les yeux vers mon assiette en grommelant quand je vis un bouton mal mis à ma chemise. Je pris ledit bouton, et le remit en place, légèrement honteux d'être sortis dans cette tenue. Je pestai, et Marie me regarda –enfin dans la mesure du possible-. Je lui expliquai vaguement et, après m'avoir sourit, il retourna sa tête vers son assiette.

Marie. Un des seuls être faisant partis de mon passé et à pas me prendre la tête. Placide, gentil, fort, viril, intelligent, un géant SILENCIEUX et me comprenant sans que j'ai à ouvrir ma bouche. Tout ce que j'aime. Surtout le côté silencieux en faite. Et puis, le point le plus important, il est aveugle.  
Il ne me jugera jamais sur mon apparence, ma taille, mes cheveux, il ne peut voir que le vrai moi, celui que je suis vraiment, et pas cette imposante carapace forgée au fil du temps et des épreuves encourues. C'est peut-être pour ca aussi que je l'apprécie à ce point. Parce que, parmi les blessures de mon passé, il fait parti des cicatrices, celui qui a su m'apaiser et refermer les plaies de mon corps meurtri. Tout comme ... Alma.

Le souvenir de mon rêve de cette nuit m'arracha un frisson, quand la grande main de Noise se mit sur mon épaule.

\- Ca va aller.

Ces quelques mots chuchotés comme une promesse me rasséréna quelque peu. Il savait tout sur tout le monde, son ouïe l'informant d'un battement d'aile à des kilomètres. Celui de mon cœur devaient être une partie de plaisir pour lui.

\- Kanda ?

Je me retournai, Lenalee me toisant de sa petite hauteur et le visage tiré. Remarquant mon regard inquisiteur elle me fit un léger sourire.

\- Je me suis levée tôt, comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune … C'est fou comme elle peut jouer sur notre organisme n'est-ce pas ? Bref comment ca va ?

Elle commença à entamer une conversation avec Marie, enjouée et pleine de vie malgré les cernes violacée sous ses yeux. Après 20 minutes à les écoutez parler, et me doutant que je resterai invisible jusqu'à la fin de la conversation je sortis de table et commença à partir nonchalamment jusqu'à ma salle de méditation.

Une journée banale. Semblable à celle d'hier. Sûrement à celle de demain.

Et puis, en faisant un détour par ma chambre, une envie soudaine de me débarrasser de mon passé m'envahit. Je fermai ma porte à clé, ouvrit mon armoire, et sortit un coffre usé et terne. Et, une fois le cliquetis de la serrure entendu, mon regard s'étendit sur le peu d'objet reflétant un passé lointain et tortueux. Les habits maculés de sang pourri et séché que je portais en m'enfuyant du laboratoire, quelques photos volées au docteur Edgar et un calepin en cuir m'ayant servi de journal quand j'avais encore la force et l'innocence de relater chaque fait et gestes inintéressant de mon inintéressante vie. Je défis la lanière fossilisée qui était censée fermer le petit cahier et l'ouvrit, doucement, presque timidement, en observant les pattes de mouche et l'écriture bancale qui était la mienne par le passé. Une mèche noire comme le charbon glissa de derrière mon oreille pour se mettre entres les pages jaunies et aux relents de moisissures, comme pour m'indiquer de m'arrêter à cet endroit là. Alors je pris mon courage et lu, une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahissant au fur et à mesure que les mots faisaient leurs trajets dans mon esprit.

« _ Cher journal,_

_Je t'écris une fois encore, même si je sais que ca servira à rien. D'ailleurs je trouve sa stupide de parler à un journal. C'est le docteur Edgar qui m'as conseillé de le faire, alors je l'écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus. Mais bon … Aujourd'hui j'ai encore subi une panoplie de tests plus douloureux les uns que les autres, et rien que le fait d'écrire me fais un mal de chien. _

_Alma _– une boule se forma dans ma gorge à la vue de ce prénom tant adulé- _m'as encore suivi aujourd'hui. Il m'as collé toute la journée et j'ai encore envie de l'étranglé. Mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'ont est ensemble, et je trouve ca … agréable. Il m'a réconforté quand j'ai refait ce cauchemar la nuit dernière… _

_Je la vois toujours tu sais. _

_Et depuis quelques temps, des fleurs se sont ajoutés à son « illusion ». C'est le mot que Grand-père Zu utilise pour « la » décrire. Alors j'essaie de l'ignorée et de passer mon chemin mais c'est difficile tu sais. D'ailleurs, Alma m'a donné une poupée en papier, la « Sachiko heureuse » qu'il l'appelle. Il m'a expliqué que c'était une sorte de sortilège pour que les amis soient toujours connectés entre eux quoiqu'il se passe. Il fallait répéter une formule neuf fois et déchirer le papier. Et une fois cela fait, on gardait le papier précieusement avec soi pour être toujours prêt de ceux qu'on apprécie. Je me demande si ce sort à la noix marche vraiment, mais comme je suis sûr de rien je l'ai gardé avec moi et l'ai planqué soigneusement. Et tu sais quoi ? …._

_J'aimerai que ce sort fonctionne, et qu'Alma et moi restions ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions enfin voir le ciel auquel nous rêvions tant. »_

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les pages, et un nœud douloureux me prenait à la gorge. Je relis la dernière phrase, plusieurs fois, quand un couinement pathétique se fit entendre, suivit d'un soubresaut. Je pleurais. Je pleurais comme je ne l'avais fait depuis 9 ans. Le corps replié et le visage dans les mains, je laissais les sanglots me traverser et mouillés mon visage, un torrent de larmes dévalant mon visage pâle et mes lèvres fines. Puis, la tristesse laissa place à la rage, et j'empoignai le coffre pour le balancé à travers la chambre. Puis, ce fut au tour du carnet, qui tomba contre le mur dans un bruit mat, délaissant pendant son vol plané un morceau blanc et abstrait.

Mon regard s'attarda sur ce petit bout de papier, et je me rendis jusqu'à lui à quatre pattes, me trainant, subjugué par ce énième souvenir d'un jeu d'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Je reniflai et pris le papier dans mes mains, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures comme si je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose de ma vie.

\- ... Sachiko ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Ce morceau de papier n'était autre que celui du sort qu'Alma et moi avions fait par le passé. Un rire rauque et ironique envahit le silence de mort.

\- Toujours ensemble hein ? Quelle grosse connerie ton truc … Puisque ca marche si bien, t'es ou enfoiré ? HEIN ? T'ES OU ?! C'est que de la merde ton sort ! T'es qu'une merde, un abruti ! Voila ce que ca fait de faire des promesses qu'on tient pas, on souffre ! Quoique toi tu risque pas de souffrir beaucoup, t'es mort ! Et bien sur le seul con qui reste et qui as mal …

Ma main se referma sur le bout de Sachiko et le froissa.

\- … c'est moi …

Mon regard se réduit à deux fentes sombres et hargneuses, quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Je relevai ma tête, inquiet, me mettant en posture de défense.

\- Un tremblement de terre ?!

Et, alors que j'allais sortir de ma chambre, un éclair zébra le ciel obscur et un corps d'enfant apparu à la fenêtre. Alors que j'écarquillai les yeux, une faille s'ouvrit sous moi et mon corps tout entier fut englouti par une masse sombre, ma main tendu quémandant une aide inexistante.

Le seul vestige qu'il me reste de ce moment était la pluie battant contre les carreaux brisés et le tonnerre grondant dans le clair-obscur. Le même tonnerre se découpant sur le mur sombre de ma chambre. Et l'ombre d'enfant, les bras le long du corps, me regardant chuté au plus profond des abysses.

_ « Vade retro demonio sed et locum dei spiritui sancti »_

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Première impression ? x3

Je vous explique le principe de la sachiko (pris dans Wikipédia pour mieux vous faire comprendre) : nous suivons les péripéties de 5 adolescents qui se retrouvent piégés dans l'école primaire des Dieux Célestes où règne une fille habillée en rouge : Sachiko Shinozaki. De nombreux pièges et fantômes de précédentes victimes vont tenter de tuer les protagonistes tandis qu'ils essayent de s'enfuir de cet endroit ce qui va les pousser à découvrir les mystères et atrocités qui se sont déroulés il y a plus de 50 ans.

Bon maintenant a moi d'étoffer l'explication : Ce jeu, a la base un RPG, a eu tellement de succès qu'il a été repris en manga et anime. Nous suivons donc 5 adolescents qui font le vœu de la Sachiko heureuse, qui consiste a prendre une poupée en papier, a réciter 9 fois chacun et en même temps le vœu d'être liés pour la vie et tout le tralala dans sa tête.

Le problème, c'est que certains prennent ca a la légère et donc le vœu foire, et il tombe dans une autre dimension, dans l'école des Dieux Céleste. Et la forcement, on a droit a la panoplie de trucs glauque, sanglants, dégueu et ainsi de suite. Le premier truc chiant, c'est que chaque protagoniste est dans l'école, mais chacun dans une dimension parallèle, ils peuvent donc être dans la même pièce sans se voir. Ensuite, les adolescents meurent chacun leurs tours, soit a cause de la rencontre avec des esprits d'enfants qui ont été victimes de tortures (langues coupes, yeux arrachés, 3/4 du crâne parties, boyaux ressortis, ...) et le seul moyen de retourner dans leurs monde est d'apaiser les esprits des 4 enfants torturés par le passé, d'obtenir les aveux du meurtrier inconnu, et de retrouver tout ceux qui ont fais le vœu pour rassembler les bouts de papier et redire la formule afin de retourner dans leurs monde. Sauf que forcément, l'état psychique des protagonistes est lamentable mais ca, vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres ! OU vous regardez les 4 épisodes d'anime mais j'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché ^^''

J'ai donc décidé de reprendre le principe avec DGM, et les personnages de : YUYUN ; MOYA ; cette pétasse de Lenalee ; MARIE ; KOMUI.

Ca va donc être une BOUCHERIE MOUAHAHAHAHA !

AH oui ...Revieeeeeeeeews ... Et a la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Non. Non je ne suis pas en retard. Et encore moins feignasse. NON. NOOOOOOON TcT

Bon, ce chapitre est malsain et ca commence bien ! :DD (MMahahaha ! MUAHAHAHAHA !)

BREF **Je répond aux reviews ici** :

**Claes-kun :** Je peux entendre ton cri de délivrance en voyant que OUI un crossover DGM x CP existait XD Je dois te dire que je me suis sentie puissante à ce moment ... Et terriblement heureuse ;3 Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil, j'ai vu mes erreurs du premier chap et grâce à toi j'ai éviter de les refaire dans celui-ci :D Ecole Tenshin c'est noté è0é  
J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Layla :** Mais pas de quoi ! Je suis ravie ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D (faites montez les reviews bordel de *censure*)

_ENJOOOOY mes amiiiiis ..._

* * *

« C'était quoi ca ?! »

Allen se rattrapa à l'armoire, Lavi lui tombant dessus et les cartes de leur partie de poker s'étalant au sol dans un bruit mat. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, légèrement inquiet, le massacre de la section scientifique encore bien ancré dans leurs esprits.

« C'était un akuma ?! »

Ils sortirent, paniqués, avant de remarquer Marie qui arrivait dans leurs directions, ses pupilles opaques grandes ouvertes sur un monde qu'il ne pouvait voir.

« Marie ! Tu as entendu comme nous ?! »

Le géant s'arrêta à leurs hauteurs, reprenant son souffle dans des gestes aussi comiques qu'inutiles.

« Oui. Mais ca ne sonnait pas comme un akuma.

\- C'était un tremblement de terre normal ?

\- Et pourquoi personne d'autres à part nous n'est inquiet ? »

Lavi et Allen prenaient maintenant le temps de regarder autour deux. En effet, à part eux, les traqueurs et autres vivotaient comme à leurs habitudes. A croire que seuls ses trois là avaient ressentis les secousses.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai entendu quand j'étais à 2 chambres d'ici… »

Si Marie et eux deux avait conscience de ce qui s'était passé, alors d'autres personnes de l'étages aurait normalement du sortir de leurs chambres. Et quand ils virent Lenalee sortir presque en trombe, débraillée et le regard inquiet, ils comprirent que leur théorie était juste.

« Les garçons ! Vous avez sentis comme moi ?!

\- Lenalee …

\- Ouai, même qu'on a eu une sacrée frousse, pas vrai Moyashi ?

\- C'est ALLEN abruti ! Fais pas comme l'autre débile, merci !

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Yu … »

Lavi se gratta pensivement le menton, Allen plissant toujours son front face au sobriquet qui lui avait été assigné.

« Si Lenalee, Marie, Allen et moi-même somme ici, et que nous sommes les seuls à avoir ressentis les secousses, cela veut dire que ca s'est passé dans ce périmètre – Le rouquin montra du doigt les cinq portes qui était respectivement les chambres de ceux présent. A part Kanda – Alors normalement, Yuu devrait être là, il aurait du être le premier à sortir et à me houspiller parce que j'ai dit son prénom … »

Sur ce raisonnement assez flou de la part du Bookman junior, la petite troupe se regarda, mi-figue mi-raisin. Puis dans un pouffement à la limite de l'insolence, Allen entama une marche vers le réfectoire.

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour cet imbécile de Bakanda ! S'il n'a pas montré le bout de son nez, c'est qu'il fait son entrainement. Ou qu'il mange. »

Sur ceux, ils commencèrent à le suivre, Marie toujours pensif.

« J'étais au réfectoire et il est reparti pendant que Lenalee et moi parlions. Et pour les entrainements, il aurait du terminer à cette heure-ci.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Allen-kun, je m'en souvient maintenant, il se dirigeai vers sa chambre … »

Ledit albinos fit demi-tour et marcha d'un pas raide vers la tanière du kendoka, une pointe d'exaspération dans son regard.

« Bien ! Puisque tout le monde se fait du souci pour cet abruti fini alors qu'il n'y as aucune raison de s'inquiéter, on va aller vérifier ! KANDA ! –il tambourina contre la porte en bois sculpté- Kanda ! Ouvre ! »

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit.

« Je vous avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

\- Allen-kun ! Allons vérifier encore une fois !

\- Laissez- moi faire ! »

Lavi s'approcha de la porte, et colla sa bouche à la serrure.

« Yuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaan tu booooooooooooooude ? »

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois, plus pesant et inquiétant.

« … Yu-chan ?…. Youhoooooooou …. …. Yu ?... Kanda ?! »

Le jeune bookman abaissa la clenche et fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds, espérant voir son camarade et compagnon d'armes debout au milieu de la pièce, avec son habituel air boudeur et une réflexion cinglante. Mais rien. La pièce était vide. Les carreaux sales et brisés faisaient passer le vent, des restes de gouttes de l'orage enfin dissipé coulant doucement. Il aurait fait demi-tour dans un sourire, rassurant ses amis avant de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le carnage qui régnait dans la chambre décrivait bien qu'une crise de rage de la part du kendoka avait eu lieu, et pas des plus petites. Le lit était défait, les draps étalés au sol. Le placard, grand ouvert, faisait couiner ses portes dans un grincement paresseux. Des vêtements avait été jetés vers l'arrière dans une hâte précipitée, découvrant un coffre à l'allure ternie part le temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ….

\- Lavi ? Ca va ?

\- Venez voir ca …. »

Allen et ses comparses rentrèrent eux aussi dans la petite pièce et contemplèrent les objets éparpillés au sol. Et ils en arrivèrent tous, inconsciemment, à la même conclusion : c'était louche. Chacun s'avança dans un coin de la pièce, décryptant chaque parcelle jusque là inaccessible, tout comme son occupant. Lenalee refit le lit avec zèle, tendit qu'Allen scrutait l'étrange sablier vide qui trônait vers la fenêtre.

« He, venez voir ca ! »

Le borgne était assis en tailleur vers l'armoire, le contenu du coffre devant lui comme un gamin revenant d'une chasse au trésor et fier de son butin. Une fois tous ses compagnons de jeux à ses côtés, il s'appliqua à décrire chaque élément, passant au peigne fin le moindre bout de tissus et cherchant des traces du passé de Kanda.

« Regardez cet habit comme il est minuscule …

\- Et sale surtout … Pas étonnant venant du bakanda…

\- Allen-kun ! Je me demande ce que c'est que ces tâches noirâtres … Elles ont imprégnées tout le textile … »

Lavi gratta avec peine une de lesdites tâches, parvenant au bout de plusieurs minutes d'effort à un minuscule échantillon sur le bout de son index. Il le frotta contre son doigt, le renifla, allant jusqu'à goûter sous le regard écœuré d'Allen un morceau de la substance.

« Peuh ! C'est dégueulasse ! Ca a le gout … »

L'unique œil émeraude s'agrandit et resserra le minuscule pull dans sa main.

« Ces tâches comme tu dis Lenalee … C'est du sang. »

La jeune fille relâcha un hoquet de surprise, se demandant comment le vêtement d'un si petit enfant pouvait être maculé d'autant d'hémoglobine. Puis, reportant son attention sur le pull-over, elle vit un « K.Y » brodé dans le revers du col.

« Il lui appartenait bien …

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde Lavi. Il y a ses initiales à l'intérieur. »

Une telle découverte refroidit l'ambiance de la pièce qui était déjà glacée. Kanda devait penser à faire réparer sa fenêtre, c'était une question de vie ou de mort à ce stade, ils auraient pu se croire dans un remake du Titanic. Sauf que là, l'iceberg était un certain japonais, et ils nageaient tous dans l'étendue glacée qui lui servait de repaire.

« Oh, regardez, des photos ! »

Lavi tendit un album à Allen, en cuir et à moitié rongé par les mites qui occupaient allégrement le petit coffre de bois. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour, et ouvra lentement l'ouvrage, qui attendait depuis des années de dévoiler ces moments gravés dans le cours du Temps par un docteur blond et dont les photos semblaient être une passion refoulée.

Chaque cliché était encadré d'un commentaire écrit en chinois, l'encre parcourant et décrivant chaque moment de joie ou d'allégresse. C'est ainsi que la petite bande découvrirent un autre côté du kendoka, une facette qui leurs resterait toujours inconnu de ce japonais aux sourcils parfois trop froncés. Dans les premières pages, un garçonnet aux cheveux courts apparaissait et d'après les kanjis en bas de page, il s'appelait _Alma_. On voyait Alma qui mangeait, Alma qui lisait, Alma et son premier dessin, Alma qui dort, Alma en pleine réflexion. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, l'image d'un bambin légèrement plus petit que son congénère fit son apparition. Le premier cliché le montrait juste avec une blouse trois fois trop grande cachant avec peine sa nudité d'enfant. Ses cheveux noirs anormalement longs tombaient devant deux yeux qui n'avaient rien à envier au plus pur des saphirs. La profondeur de ce regard était telle, que même ce rapide cliché en noir et blanc n'avait réussi à lui ôter toute sa force et son impétuosité.

L'albinos tournait les pages, chacun regardant avec attention et curiosité ses visages enfantins, Lenalee décrivant de temps à autre au géant aveugle ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Des images de Yu regardant au loin, de Yu dormant, la joue contre un livre d'image encore ouvert, ou Yu ouvrant un cadeau. Sans sourire. Juste toujours ses deux prunelles sombres jugeant stoïquement tout ce qui se présentait. Une froideur effrayante pour un enfant qui devrait être émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entoure.

Le changement s'opéra au milieu de l'album, quand les deux garçons étaient dans le cadre. Au début, on les voyait, Alma faisant un sourire forcé à l'appareil, alors que Yu tournait la tête, lançant une œillade assassine au pauvre photographe. Et au fur et à mesure, les photos étaient prises avec plus de naturelle, montrant aux quatre amis deux enfants partageant un moment de détente ensemble, au réfectoire ou encore au bain. Lenalee posa son doigt sur une photo différentes de toutes celles croisées jusque là : Alma pleurait de rire devant l'objectif, Yu à ses côtés, riant aux éclats, leurs visages côtes à côtes, leurs regards complices et leurs mains qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer. Ils se surprirent à sourire, devant la mine rayonnante de ces deux bambins… Que c'était-il passer pour que Kanda perde le sien ? Ou était l'autre enfant, celui qui arrivait à créer de telles expressions sur le visage du kendoka ?

Lavi tourna la page, pour tomber face à … une feuille vierge. Puis encore une. Et encore une. L'album était fini.

« Et bien … l'image de Yu à changer tout d'un coup …

\- Je ne pensais pas que le bakanda pouvait sourire de la sorte. D'habitude quand il sourit, c'est parce qu'il a fait une crasse ou qu'il débite un akuma … Et encore, c'est plus flippant qu'autre chose ! »

La petite troupe rigola doucement face à cette constatation, Lavi reposant le bouquin dans le coffre avant de remarquer un petit bout blanc sortant de la couverture : un double-fond.

« Qu'est ce que … »

Il tira, forçant un peu avant de ramener la diapositive devant lui : l'image semblait avoir été prise par un golem, un ancien modèle, et représentait une scène assez abstraite et floue. Le mélange de noir et de blanc, sachant qu'elle avait été prise de loin, ne permettait de distinguer que peu de chose de cette scène. Mais pour que le japonais garde ce cliché, c'est que c'était forcément intéressant. Il sortit une petite loupe de sa poche, celle dont il se servait pour lire les pattes de mouche de certains bouquins éminemment chiants et anciens, avant de la poster sur la photographie. Et son sang se glaça.

Il y avait une table au milieu de la pièce, encerclée par trois scientifiques. Des signes était tracés à même le sol, dans un langage inconnu, et tout semblait montrer qu'un rituel avait eu lieu. Ce n'est pas tellement ca qui avait figé Lavi. C'était l'enfant. Les yeux grands ouverts, vide, des larmes coulants encore, sa bouche entre-ouverte dans un cri muet, et son corps raide. Raide mort. Et il ressemblait étrangement à …

« … Yu ? »

Non c'était impossible. Si Yu était mort, il n'aurait pu être ici. Mais malgré cette réflexion, le Bookman savait qu'il tenait quelque chose, quelque chose de bien plus sombre et sanglant qui lui permettrait enfin de lever le voile sur le mystère « Yu Kanda ».

« Si on m'avait dit que Kanda tenait un journal intime …. »

Allen s'était exprimé, un carnet entre ses mains et un sourire en coin flottant sur son visage.

« Il était vers la fenêtre, les pages sont cornées … Aucun respect pour ses propres affaires ! Franchement … Je vous en lis un bout ?

\- Allen ! Tu ne devrais pas, sa vie ne nous regarde pas ! »

Mais malgré tout, l'albinos maudit commença à lire la page précédemment lue par le kendoka. Ils se taisaient tous, écoutant avidement les paroles d'Allen, comme si c'était le petit garçon des photos qui leurs parlait. Et puis, a la fin de la page, l'adolescent tourna le carnet pour lire les pattes de mouches écrites dans la marge.

« Sachiko nous t'implorons …. Je crois que c'est le rituel !

\- Et si on l'essayait ? »

Lavi avait « repris » ses esprits lors de la lecture de son ami, et la proposition de Lenalee l'enchantait.

« C'est vrai ! Comme ca nous serions tous réunis quelque soit la distance ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce sortilège, mais je n'avais personne avec qui le faire à l'époque ! »

Sur ce, elle fouilla les tiroirs et les placards de la chambre, et finis par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une feuille et un ciseau. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tendit sa poupée au milieu du rond que ses amis formaient.

« Voila !

\- Lenaleeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la voix nasillarde de Komui à trois portes de la leurs.

« AARGH non ! Si Komui nous trouvent ici avec Lenalee, il va s'imaginer des choses et ….

\- On va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir »

Allen et Lavi partirent en sanglots surjoués, alors que Marie soupirait discrètement, murmurant un « Sérieusement … » exaspéré. Komui choisit ce moment pour apparaitre au pas de la porte, poussant un « Lenalee chérie ! » avant de darder un regard noir sur les trois hommes.

« Que faites vous là ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma Lenalee chérie ?!

\- Nii-san ! On cherchait juste Kanda, et on s'apprêtait à faire un rituel qu'on à trouv-

\- Ooooh un rituel ! Ca à l'air intéressant ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

De peur de froisser le grand intendant et d'avoir droit à une crise de larmes de la part de celui-ci, la jeune fille accepta, se poussant pour laisser place au scientifique.

« Bien, comme nous sommes 5, nous allons répétez 6 fois « Sachiko nous t'implorons » dans nos têtes ! Ensuite nous déchirerons chacun un bout. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Et ils baissèrent la tête, chacun récitant la formule silencieusement.

Au bout d'un moment, ils rouvrirent chacun leurs yeux, se toisant.

« Déchirons la Sachiko ! »

Lavi scruta le cercle, puis Allen. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et une pointe d'exaspération cilla dans les prunelles du plus jeune quand il prit le bout entre ses doigts graciles.

Et avant que quiconque puissent réagir, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds dans un bruit sourd.

XxX

Je me réveillai, le front moite et le dos cassé. J'étais allongé sur un sol dur et froid, le trou débouchant sur une salle de classe sombre et complètement délabrée, comme si un fantôme ou une autre connerie du genre pouvaient sortir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Tch …. J'suis ou là ….

L'air était empli d'une aura malsaine, une pellicule de sueur naissant peu à peu sur mon corps frigorifié. Je tournais ma tête à droite, jaugeant un danger pourtant inexistant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal ?

_BLING !_

Ma tête pivota si vite que ma nuque craqua sous le choc. Mon regard s'assombrit, mes pupilles s'agrandissant pour tenter de discerner une ombre dans ce noir abyssale.

_Hi hi hi … Nii-_san_ est perdu ?_

A gauche.

_Ne, Nii-saaaaaaan ?_

Derrière.

_Tu joue avec moi ? _

Une goutte coula le long de ma nuque, mes poils s'hérissant doucement.

_Allez, viens, Nii-san. _

Je reculais, pas à pas, mon cœur tambourinant dans des « BOUM » saccadés.

_Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu, Nii-san ?_

Je touchai le côté droit de ma ceinture, empoignant du vide. Mugen ?

_Nii-san a peur ? _

Merde ! Mugen ?! L'image de mon sabre reposant sur mon lit me revint douloureusement en tête.

_Reviens jouer avec moi, Nii-san … _

Une voix sanglotant face à moi alors que ma main gauche éraflait une substance humide et glacé.

_Nii-san … nii-san … Nii-san ! Nii-san ! NII-SAN ! VIENS JOUER AVEC MOI, NII-SAAAN !_

\- LA FERME !

_Je n'ai pas peur …. Je n'ai pas peur …. Pas peur …. _

La sueur de mon front coula le long de mon menton, gouttant et s'écrasant sur mon jean en même temps que les susurrements enfantins s'étaient tus. Je mis plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre mon souffle normal, me retenant de trembler à nouveau. Sans Mugen à mes côtés, j'étais à nu, vulnérable comme un putain de nouveau-né. Je devais sortir de cet endroit de fou avant de perdre complètement la boule.

Un cri retentit dans le lointain alors que je tâtais les murs à la recherche d'une sortie libératrice. Un cri féminin et aigu, en proie à une peur pure et puissante. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et mes sens s'aiguisèrent, tentant d'enregistrer l'information qui leurs étaient parvenus. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Que faisait-elle là ?

\- Lenalee ?

Un sanglot me répondit, bien plus distinct cette fois-ci.

\- LENALEE !

_Merde merde merde merde MERDE ! _

\- Tu ne sortiras pas. Tu ne peux pas sortir.

L'enfant de tout à l'heure réapparu, bien distinct cette fois. Un cri mourut dans ma gorge. J'avais vu au cours de ma petite vie bien des horreurs : les membres déchiquetés de mes victimes envahissaient mes rêves et leurs visages maculés de sang était mon quotidien. Mais, le fait que dans mon esprit ce ne soit que des monstres justes dignes d'êtres exécutés et de plus coupable de ma condition de pantin suffisaient à me rendre insensibles à leurs sorts, quand leurs viscères se répandaient sous mes pieds.

Mais là, un humain dans une telle condition, un enfant de plus, me donnait envie de vomir. La bile remontant dans ma gorge, je dû me faire violence pour la ravaler et garder une contenance. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, il n'était plus qu'un tas de chair sanguinolent. Un visage fendu aux trois quart, dévoilant une langue coupée jusqu'à la glotte. Des mains maculées de sang, les viscères parsemant ses épaules déchiquetées. Ses boyaux débordant sans aucune honte le long de son vêtement, ses yeux rongés par les vers.

Immonde.

Mon Dieu.

Mon Dieu.

Mon Dieu.

MON DIEU.

Qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi …

Moi ?

L'enfant bougea ses mains aux doigts décomposés, attrapant mon t-shirt maintenant imprégné de ma transpiration.

_Tu ne peux plus fuir, Nii-San. _

Une goutte coula le long de ma tempe.

_Tu mourras ici, avec moi, Nii-san. _

Mes mains tremblèrent, mon regard se perdant dans celui crevé du jeune garçon.

_Nous serons ensemble._

Alma.

_Tu crèveras comme tout les autres, enfoiré !_

Sa bouche déjà à l'air libre dévoila un sourire, ses dents ou la chair pendait faisant un rictus innommable. Un éclair dans le coin de mon œil. Des ciseaux ?

\- … Dégage. Dégage. Ne me touche pas. DEGAGE !

Je lançai le petit corps chétif le long de la pièce, longeant les murs en tentant de trouver cette putain de porte. Quelque chose attrapa ma jambe. Dur. Froid. Osseux.

Je tournai ma tête doucement, retenant un frisson d'effroi.

_T'as pas compris abruti ? Je jouerai avec ta carcasse, NII-SAA-_

L'esprit disparut quand je passai le seuil de la porte, me jetant au sol et me plaquant dos au mur, le front moite et les lèvres tremblante, l'adrénaline parcourant mon corps plus vite qu'une prise à haute tension. Alors que je reprenais mes esprits, je tournai ma tête doucement, comme si ce simple geste rameuterait un autre gosse psychopathe. Rien.

Du noir.

Le silence absolu.

Lenalee.

Je tiquai sous le souvenir du cri de ma camarade, me relevant en me tenant les genoux encore faibles sous le coup de l'émotion. Je devais la retrouver. La sortir de là. Et savoir pourquoi nous étions tombés dans ce monde de fou.  
Par la porte de l'Arche ? Non, l'incantation y était pour quelque chose.

Je devais sortir d'ici. Le plus vite possible. Courir.

M'enfuir.

Le plus loin possible.

\- J'arrive, Lenalee.

Mes pas maintenant assurés résonnèrent dans le long couloir, mon ombre disparaissant peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

_ Nii-san … Bien trop naif …. Nii … san. _

* * *

Voila voila. Je crois que nous entrons dans l'univers bien dégueulasse et malsain. Mais j'aime ça héhéhé :p

Au prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 : The beauty and the Fool

I'M ALIVE ! C'est HONTEUX de ma part de mettre autant de temps, mais disons que entre les études (que j'ai arrêté à cause d'un _léger_ problème), le travail (hôtellerie 3 étoiles mes chers. Je n'ai PAS DE TEMPS.) et la famille (je passerai tout ca sous silence), je eu la **PAGE BLANCHE** pendant des mois ... Y'a qu'a voir _Lettres d'un condamné_ ... J'arrive pas à commencer le chapitre ...

Mais le chapitre est là ! C'est reparti ! :DDD

Répondons aux reviews anonymes UwU ~~

Layla : Heureuse de voir que ca te plait toujours autant ! Et oui les choses sérieuses commencent... Doucement, doucement... On verra des esprits, oui, mais on ne verra pas les personnages de CP puisque le temps ne correspond pas ^^ Mais après, je n'exclue AUCUNE hypothèse ... Je suis aller voir le let's play, il est génial ! :D

Claes-kun : YEAAH un fan dans le trip ! Badass man! *high five* Et tu sais que grâce à toi, la fin à changer de direction ... ? Gniéhéhé !

Lisez tout ! Et ENJOY.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : The Beauty and the Fool._

Mon corps heurta un sol décomposé, les planches de bois craquant sous mon poids.

« Aie …. »

Je tournais ma tête lentement, mes vertèbres craquant sous le mouvement. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'un plafond miteux, des araignées mortes tapissant les coins de murs.

« C'est quoi … »

Je me relevais difficilement, me mettant à quatre pattes pour mieux me mettre debout par la suite.

« … Ce bordel ? »

Mon cache-œil étant tombé et dévoilant mon quart de visage défiguré, je mis ma main devant ma cicatrice en guise de réflexe. A première vue, je me trouvais dans une salle vide, un simple tableau cassé à multiple endroit face à moi. Quelques fenêtres parsemaient ma gauche et des portes style orientale se trouvaient à ma droite.

« Ecole Tenshin ? »

Un petit panneau de bois gravé à l'encre noire et à terre vantait le nom de, à ce qu'il paraissait, une école. Mais ou était les tables ? Les chaises ? Et surtout les élèves ?

« Mphh…. Aaah… »

Je me retournais d'un coup, une touffe de cheveux blancs et une main rouge sombre sortant d'un débarras de planches derrière moi. Je soupirais de soulagement : je n'étais pas seul et tant mieux, cette ambiance avait le don de me foutre la chair de poule.

« Ca va, Allen ? »

Des tâches de saletés parsemant ses joues et ses vêtements, l'albinos toussa violemment.

\- Ou on est _Kreu keuh_ Lavi ?

\- J'en sais absolument rien … On dirait une salle de classe mais …

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Aucune idée … Il faudrait commencer par sortir de ce foutoir !

Je cherchais a tâtons mon cache-œil, et une fois que j'eu mis la main dessus, Allen entama la marche.

\- On aurait presque l'impression qu'un fantôme pourrait surgir.

\- Ah tais-toi Lavi !

\- Si ca se trouve ….

Nous déglutîmes au même moment.

\- Il y a un macchabé juste derrière la porte ….

Nos regards se croisèrent, la même peur se lisant dans nos yeux. Allen et moi n'avions jamais été très à l'aise avec le surnaturel. Un comble pour des exorcistes.

\- C'est toi qui as commencer à parler de morts, alors c'est toi qui ouvre la porte !

\- QUOI ? Mais Moyashi, tu ferais quoi si je me fais tuer ?

\- Allen ! Je te promets de faire une fête en guise de funérailles.

\- … Avec des blondes à forte poitrine ?

Je vis mon ami sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Promis.

Ma main approcha de la porte, mon cœur tambourinant de toutes ses forces. Je pris le côté avec de le faire coulisser lentement.

_Boum boum_

Un noir abyssal commençait à apparaitre dans le léger écart que j'avais créé, des bruits étranges pénétrant la salle.

_Boum boum boum_

Mon souffle se coupait lentement, je sentais Allen se raidir derrière moi.

_BOUMBOUMBOUM_

J'ouvris entièrement la porte, le coup sec la faisant se cogner contre la planche à quelques centimètres de là.

Un cri mourut dans ma gorge.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond neutre et une salle d'infirmerie vide. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, à part le fait que j'avais atterris dans un endroit inconnu, par la chambre à Kanda.  
Je me relevai doucement, essuyant ma jupe et ajustant mes collants.

« Lavi ? »

Personne était avec moi, hors nous étions tous tombés en même temps. Si un des garçons était quelque part, c'était forcément par ici. Mes pas s'engagèrent dans la petite salle, mes mains ouvrant les rideaux et mes sens en alerte maximum : si c'était un plan du comte, il fallait être prudent.

« Allen ? »

J'avais fait le tour de la petite salle, et avait pris en guise d'arme un scalpel trouvé au hasard. Bien que cela m'ait semblé bizarre de trouver un tel objet dans une infirmerie, avoir un moyen de combattre au corps à corps me rassérénait un peu.

« Nii-san ? »

Une porte était face à moi, et c'est le cœur battant que je m'engageais dans le long couloir sombre et silencieux. Je détestais cette ambiance, ce poids qui m'oppressait. Pour avoir arpenté les longs corridors glaciaux du Q.G, j'étais censée être habituée, mais le simple fait de me sentir observée de tous les côtés me rappelait ces longues années en compagnie de Luberrier et de ses Corbeaux.  
Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, des toilettes à ma droite et une pendule cassée face à moi. Quel était l'intérêt d'une telle babiole ?

Cette petite horloge me fit sourire, l'image de Miranda et son innocence dans mon esprit.

L'innocence.

Un énorme doute m'envahit, la peur me prenant peu à peu dans ses griffes acérées.

« Innocence, Activation ! »

J'attendis quelques secondes, le silence pesant devenu un liquide me prenant au thorax. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

« INNOCENCE, ACTIVATION ! »

Rien ne se passa. Mes jambes restaient neutres, aucune botte ne faisant son apparition.

Mon regard vide se dirigea vers la pendule face à moi, la dévisageant comme si elle avait la réponse à toutes mes questions. Pourquoi avais-je atterris ici ? Pourquoi mon innocence ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi j'étais seule ?

_Hi hi hi …_

Je distinguai mon reflet dans la vitre sale de l'horloge. Mon nez, mes yeux, mon visage, mes cernes et mes cheveux relevés en couettes.

_Encore une autre …._

Ma main s'approcha doucement de la glace brisée, caressant le bois du bibelot.

_Enfuis-toi, O-nee-chan !_

Une main empoigna mon épaule, la compressant et la malaxant pour la déboitée. Je me retournai, les yeux écarquillés et mon scalpel prêt pour toute éventualité, un cri d'effroi mourant dans ma cage thoracique. Puis, face à moi, …

Rien.

Seulement le long couloir abyssal par lequel j'étais arrivée.

Ma main et tout mon corps se détendirent lentement, comme soulagée de voir que j'étais prise d'hallucinations.

« Ce n'était rien … Haaa … »

Je ne pu empêcher un soupir de franchir mes lèvres pâles, mes yeux scrutant le scalpel et mon esprit bénissant mentalement Dieu pour m'avoir doté d'une arme. Mon visage se releva, mes yeux scrutant les ténèbres face à moi.

Un mouvement à ma gauche.

« Qui est là ?! »

Mes pieds pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, me mettant en position de défense, l'image mentale de Kanda et de ses longues heures d'entrainement comme exemple.

« QUI est là ?! »

Je rentrais doucement dans les toilettes, mes mains armées sur le côté, prête à en découdre.

« Répondez ! »

J'ouvrais les portes unes par unes, l'adrénaline parcourant le moindre de mes muscles.

« …. »

A l'occurrence, il n'y avait personne. Aurais-je encore été victime d'hallucinations ? Un bruit sec et répétitif vint à mon oreille, comme un chuchotement. Je tentais de m'approcher de ce bruit, mes bras parsemés de chair de poule, avant de me stopper devant la porte condamnée au fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

La poignée résistant, je donnai un coup de pied enragé dans le misérable morceau de bois, le chuchotement devenant distinct.

Et abject.

« Ah…. »

La corde qui enserrait son cou et bougeait lentement me paralysa.

« AH … »

Ses jambes maintenant vides de tous soubresauts pendaient lâchement au dessus du trou menant aux canalisations, alors que ses fluides parsemaient son pantalon et sa gorge ensanglantée. Je ne pu que tomber aux pieds de cette immonde réalité.

_Onee-chan est triste ? _

Mes mains s'approchèrent, tremblante, de ce corps, de ces membres inertes.

_Onee-chan l'aimait ? _

Ma nuque raide face au pendu, mon existence semblait s'effondrée. Mon âme s'égarée. Mes sentiments se perdre dans un dédale d'émotions. Cet impression d'être délaissée, abandonnée de tous et par tous.

« Nii … »

Ses cheveux d'ébènes glissant sur ses joues, ses lunettes au sol et ses yeux exorbités.

« NII-SAAAAAAAAN ! »

_Hi hi hi …_

« POURQUOI NII-SAN ?! »

_Onee-chan est triste n'est-ce pas ?_

« POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ?! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! »

_Onee-chan veut mourir ?_

« TU NE ME LAISSERAI PLUS SEULE ! TU ETAIS LA POUR MOI ! »

Mon corps désespéré se raccrocha à celui froid de mon frère, pleurant, implorant à ce Dieu que je détestais tant de le sauver, de nous sortir d'ici, de ce cauchemar. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant qu'il était mort.

\- Len….A…

\- … NII-SAN ?

Ses lèvres bleuis bougeaient dans le vide, les larmes roulant et tombant sur mes propres joues.

\- L…enaaa….

\- NII…

\- Enfu…i…

\- ARRETE DE PARLER ! TAIS-TOI ! JE VAIS T'AIDER !

Je quittais le corps à l'agonie de mon frère, courant et trébuchant contre une latte relevée. Face un moi, un seau était posé.

\- TIENS BON, NII-SAN !

Les viscères qui remplissaient le sceau me dégoûtaient. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu.

\- Uuh… GHAA !

Les boyaux encore pleins de fluides ensanglantés se répandirent à terre dans un bruit de glaires que l'on aurait craché avec trop de vigueur, les membranes intestinales s'éclatant sous le choc. Mais peut m'importait, je devais sauver mon frère. Je courus jusqu'à la porte le sceau glacé entre mes mains pour-

\- … Nii …

_Crrrrr…. Crrrrrr. Crrrr…. Crrrrr. CRRRRR…. Crrrrr. _

\- … san.

\- Vous le payerez tous.

Mon regard inondé de larmes et ma conscience s'envolant doucement, mes yeux se tournèrent vers celui crevé d'un petit garçon.

« Ah … »

\- CREVE, SALOPE.

* * *

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon souffle rauque et ma respiration haletante franchissant la barrière de mes lèvres. Men sens au aguets, mes yeux décryptant chaque parcelle de terrain, tout mon être était en action.

« Et merde ou elle est ?! »

Je gravis quatre à quatre les marches en bois, parcourant chaque pièce de chaque couloir, les injures fusant à chaque échec. Elle était introuvable.

« LENALEE ! »

Le foutu silence de ce foutu couloir me répondit, presque sifflant. J'étais au dernier étage, et j'avais fait toute les pièces –à l'exception de quelques unes qui étaient fermées de l'intérieur.  
J'avais pu conclure deux choses lors de mon escapade : on était dans une école abandonnée et il était impossible de sortir d'ici. Toutes les issues étaient fermées à double-tour. Impossible de casser une fenêtre !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdu. En pleine proie à une crise de panique.

_Par ici. _

Je sursautai, ma nuque craqua quand je fis volte-face. Personne derrière moi. Mais …

Un couloir ?

Il n'y était pas. J'en étais sûr. Tout à l'heure, seul un mur se trouvait là. Se fut dans un doute terrible que je m'engageai, doucement, dans le cul-de-sac. Mes pas hésitant m'amenèrent au bout de quelques instants face à une horloge ternie et la grande aiguille butant une seconde avant le chiffre Douze.

_Tic…_

\- Tout ca pour ca …

Mais qui m'avait parlé alors ?

_Tic …_

\- Lenalee ?

A ma droite, une porte entre-ouverte laissait place à un vide inquiétant. Peut-être était-elle ici ?

\- Lenalee tu es l-_SPROCH_

Immonde.

Abject.

\- Oh putain c'est dégueulasse ….

Je venais de marcher sur des boyaux humains dispersés face à la porte, comme jetés là intentionnellement. Ma chaussure était maintenant pleine de sang et de substances en décomposition, et j'en avais une partie sur mon pantalon blanc, l'odeur de reflux gastrique m'atteignant d'un coup.

_Tic … _

Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'angle mort de la pièce ou se trouvait les lavabos, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits que faisait ma chaussure droite à chaque pas, mes yeux suivant le mur jusqu'aux derniers centimètres qui obstruait ma vue.

_Tic …_

De légers bruits me parvinrent, des gouttes, des frétillements, des chuchotements…

_Tic …_

Des... Sanglots ?

_TAC._

* * *

Ma chute fut plus violente que ce que j'avais prévu. Le verre de mes lunettes avait heurté le sol, quelques éclats me transperçant le visage et une branche avaient failli me rentrer dans l'œil.

J'avais atterri dans une cour intérieure emplie de feuilles mortes et de terre aux relents de moisissure, et la boue qui couvrait mon uniforme blanc immaculé de supérieur commençait à imprégner le tissu de son teint marron verdâtre. J'eu du mal à me relever, le dos et les genoux douloureux, je pouvais presque sentir le sang pulsé dans mes membres maltraités.

Je regardais les alentours, doucement, lorgnant un danger inexistant comme un animal traqué. Ou était les garçons ? Ou était ma chère petite sœur ? Ou étions-nous tout simplement ?

Je passais au-dessus de la barrière de bois vermoulue, atterrissant laborieusement sur mes deux jambes avant d'ouvrir la grande porte au bois imbibé d'eau croupie.

\- Lenalee ? Allen ? … Kanda ?

Mes pieds écrasaient des chaussures microscopiques et trouées, appartenant à des enfants de bas âge.

\- Ce serait une école ? Que fait une école ici ?

\- Nii-san.

Je me retournais d'un coup, le vide dans mon dos et l'obscurité au bout du couloir. Aurais-je entendu … ?

\- Lenalee ?

\- Nii-san !

Ma sœur. Ma sœur était là, tout près, à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, seule dans cet endroit malsain.

\- Lenalee ! Ca va ?! Répond-moi !

Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre à l'étage, des bruits de pas de part en part dévalant des escaliers et des portes se claquant.

\- Lenalee ?!

Je montais tant bien que mal les marches quatre à quatre, tentant d'arriver à l'étage le plus vite possible, dévalant les paliers.

**VLAM.**

J'étais sur le seuil du 1er étage, et tout était éteint, pas un bruit ne sortait des murs. J'aurai pourtant tellement aimé qu'un son, aussi infime soit-il infiltre ce couloir et me mène à l'être que je chérissais tellement.

Je me laissai glisser contre les lattes de bois, à côté d'une bougie à moitié entamée, la cire dégoulinant contre le parquet. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet objet incongru dans un tel endroit, mes yeux reflétant la flamme refusant de mourir, alors que je me sentais suffoqué à cause du manque d'oxygène.

La flamme cilla quand la porte face à moi, s'ouvrant et claquant contre la chambranle usée dans un bruit sourd, s'ouvrit. Je ne percevait rien, ni à l'intérieur de la pièce, ni à l'extérieur.

Alors pourquoi sentais-je une présence à mes côtés ? Pourquoi sentais-je le corps de quelqu'un contre moi ? Pourquoi sentais-je son souffle contre ma nuque et sa voix apeurée ?

Je déglutis lentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca ? Un dos était collé à moi, de longs fils parsemaient mon visage en cascade, et je sentais même la sueur froide sur le corps invisible.

Des paroles me vinrent sous forme d'écho, semblant si distants mais pourtant si proches. Qui es-tu, étranger ? Es-tu une âme en perdition dans cet endroit désolé ?

\- …on Dieu… Qu'es… tais que ca ? Pou…uoi un … osse ?

Les mots avait beau être coupés, indistincts, entremêlés de peur et d'inquiétude, le ton de cette voix m'était familière. Je l'entendais chaque jour depuis bientôt 6 ans.

\- … Kanda ?

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le cri fendit en deux mes élucubrations mentales, coupant net le souffle contre ma peau sale.

Lenalee.

Je partis en courant vers le fond du couloir, sentant le corps –ou l'esprit- de Yû s'enlever et me suivre dans ma course, tournant à gauche et butant contre le mur, alors qu'un rire de soulagement, presque un pleure, sortait de ma gorge en voyant une salle allumée sur ma droite, une horloge arrêtée me faisant face.

\- Lenalee je suis là !

J'entrais en trombe dans les toilettes, la sensation de Kanda sur mes talons s'étant arrêté quelques mètres plus hauts. Je regardais autour de moi, un sourire encore figé aux lèvres.

\- … Lenalee ?

J'ouvris la première porte, m'attendant à voir ma sœur recroquevillée dans un coin.

**VLAM.**

La deuxième porte fut aussi vide que la première, mon sourire commençant à retomber.

**VLAM.**

La suivante était aussi désertée que les premières. Ou es-tu, Lenalee ?

**VLAM.**

Il n'en restait qu'une.

S'il vous plait. Faites qu'elle y soit. Mon Dieu. Faites qu'elle soit ici. S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait !

**VLAM.**

_ Hihi … « Nii-san. »_

* * *

Je suis. Tellement. Sadique.

Vous vous posez des questions hein ? HEIN ?! BWAHAHAHAHA ! DIABOLIIIIIIQUE !


End file.
